disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jabba the Hutt
Dave Barclay, Toby Philpott, Mike Edmonds (operation in Return of the Jedi) |voice = Larry Ward (Episode VI) Kevin Michael Richardson Mike Edmonds (Battlefront II) |inspiration = Slugs |fullname = Jabba Desilijic Tiure |alias = Jabba the Hutt |personality = Arrogant, greedy, ruthless, selfish, cocky, careless, disgusting, gluttonous |appearance = Large green Hutt, pinkish face, reptilian eyes, tattoo on left arm |occupation = Crime Lord |alignment = Neutral, later bad |home = Tatooine |family = Rotta the Huttlet (son) Ziro the Hutt (uncle; deceased) |pets = Rancor |friends = Boba Fett, Darth Maul (briefly) Savage Opress (briefly), Pre Vizsla (briefly), Sy Snootles |minions = Bib Fortuna, Salacious Crumb, Greedo |enemies = Han Solo, Leia Organa, C-3PO, R2-D2, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian |likes = Humanoid slave girls |dislikes = Defiance |fate = Gets strangled to death by Leia |quote=}} Jabba the Hutt is a gangster and antagonist from the Star Wars Universe. Background Personality Jabba was extremely arrogant and disgusting. He had a cocky attitude and would never accept defeat. Like most Hutts, he was a megalomaniac who lived to control others. He was also sonewhat perverted, as he possessed a strong lust for female humanoids, even if they had previously caused him setbacks. Despite him being arrogant and somewhat evil, he still cares greatly for his son Rotta, calling him pet names such as Punky Muffin. Physical Appearance Jabba was a large green slug-like alien called a Hutt with some beige coloring on his face, belly, and underside. He also had a large mouth without teeth and tongue and a Tattoo on his left arm. Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Jabba is only seen briefly in this episode. He presides over the Boonta Eve Podrace, and spits a gorg (alien frog) at a gong in order to begin the race. He eventually falls asleep, but is awakened by his majordomo, Bib Fortuna. ''A New Hope'' In the Special Edition of Episode IV, Jabba is seen with several of his men and bounty hunters, including Boba Fett, at Docking Bay 94, where the Millennium Falcon is docked, looking for Han. When Han does show up, Jabba wonders why he hasn't paid him back yet, and fried Greedo when he showed up at the cantina to confront Han about the payment. Han argues that Jabba should confront him in person about it instead of sending one of his lackeys to do it, but Jabba can't make exceptions, arguing that it's not good business if every smuggler who worked for him dropped their cargo at the first sign of an Imperial starship under fear of being searched and discovering the illegal contraband. However, Han assures Jabba he has a good offer now, so he'll be able to pay Jabba back in full, plus a little extra, if Jabba allows him the extra time. Jabba allows it, and after agreeing to an extra 15%, he then warns Han that if he screws up and avoids paying him off any further, Jabba will put a price on his head so big that Han won't be able to go near a civilized system. With things with Han settled, Jabba tells his men to depart and return to his palace. ''Return of the Jedi'' Luke springs a rescue mission for Han Solo, who has been delivered to Jabba after being carbon-frozen on Bespin and brought to Jabba back on Tatooine by Boba Fett. Luke's first attempt is via having R2-D2 and C-3PO go to the palace with a holographic message from him offering to bargain with Jabba, but on the suggestion of Fortuna, Jabba refuses to part with his favorite palace decoration, and instead has R2 assigned to work on his sail barge, Khetanna, while 3PO is to be Jabba's personal interpreter droid. When Jabba refuses to turn over Han, he throws a party and slaughters Oola, his dancing girl, in the mix when she tries to rebel and escape, fed up with Jabba and his advances, forcing him to drop her into the Rancor pit to be devoured by said beast. Later, he imprisons Chewbacca and later Han, who has just been freed by Leia, who had come to the palace to collect the bounty on Chewbacca's head disguised as the bounty hunter Boushh, using a thermal detonator grenade to negotiate with Jabba. However, Jabba catches Leia that night after she frees Han, and makes her his new personal slave girl to replace Oola. When Luke intervenes by showing up the following morning, again offering Jabba the choice of either profiting off letting his friends go or be destroyed, he throws Luke into the Rancor pit. When this fails, Jabba becomes furious and has the Rebels taken to the Great Pit of Carkoon to be fed to the Sarlaac. He intends to keep Leia alive to be his slave girl permanently. However, as Luke and the others fight off Jabba's guards outside, he is eventually strangled by Leia with the very chain that ironically enslaved her. His corpse is obliterated in the explosion of his sail barge. Gallery Screenshots starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-6797.jpg|"Let the race begin!" starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-6974.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-6980.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-8188.jpg Jabbathehutt94.png Jabba1copy.jpg~original.jpeg|Jabba with Han Solo star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-754.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-2313.jpg Jabbalukeleiabibandleia.png star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-3310.jpg|Jabba's evil laugh star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-3880.jpg Deadjabba.png|Jabba's death Other Jabba.png Jabbatold.png|Jabba in The Clone Wars Jabba SWW Figure.jpg PhineasandFerbwithJabbatheHutt.png|Jabba in Phineas and Ferb Jabba the Hutt Pin - Star Wars.jpg Early concept of Jabba the Hutt.jpg|Early concept Jabba-POP GLAM 1024x1024.jpg Pop-Jabba-Leia-Set.jpg Lego Jabba.jpeg|LEGO Jabba figure Jabba the Hutt Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Star Wars Tsum 09.jpg Star Wars Tsum 17.jpg Jabba'sPalace.jpg|Jabba in Disney Infinity Star Wars Tsum Tsum Bottle.jpg Jabba Hot Wheels.jpg|Jabba Hot Wheels car Graballa and Jabba Race.jpg|Jabba and his cousin, Graballa Star Wars Figure Set Pack.jpg Jabba & Rotta.png|Jabba with his son, Rotta Jabba Vinylmation.jpg Jabba the hutt Sideshow.jpg Trivia *The early designs for Jabba were reused for the design of Azmorigan in Star Wars Rebels. *In the (now non-canon) Star Wars Expanded Universe/''Legends'', Jabba had a father named Zorba. External links *Jabba Desilijic Tiure on Wookieepedia References Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars villains Category:Star Wars creatures Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Deceased characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Monsters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Star Tours characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Mobsters Category:Elderly characters Category:Star Wars Anthology characters Category:Adults Category:Parents